RETIREDHigh School Hijinx! Part 1Form Assembly F
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: This is what'd happen if my Pokémon went to the school I go to. They cause chaos, an' that's easy to write 'coz that's usually what happens in class anyway!
1. Form Assembly Farrago!

HIGH SCHOOL HIJINX!  
Part 1: Form Assembly Farrago!  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon or the school. If I owned Pokémon, I'd be famous, if I owned school I'd be infamous.  
  
This fic is about what would happen if my Pokémon went to the high school that I go to. It took me about ten minutes to write the title, I was looking in the dictionary for something that started with f. If you don't know what a farrago is, I'm not gonna tell ya! Hahahaaa! Aren't I mean?  
**this is the Pokémon speech translated**  
  
  
*It's the Pokémon's first day of high school. They go to form assembly*  
  
THUNDER: **Great, it's the first day of school. The worst day on the whole calendar.**  
  
SPARKY: **WAKE UP QUIFF!** *Quiff wakes up* **We've only just got to form assembly and you're asleep already!**  
  
*the teacher comes in*  
  
TEACHER: I'm your form teacher, Mr Forsythe. We'll start with roll call and get to know each other. *starts calling the roll* Arbok!  
  
THE ARBOK: Shaa!  
  
MR. F: Cutie!  
  
CUTIE: **Here!**  
  
MR F: Garlic!  
  
GARLIC: **There!**  
  
*the other Pokémon start laughing*  
  
MR F: *pretends not to notice* Golem!  
  
THE GOLEM: Golem!  
  
MR F: Mewbaby! *no answer* Where is Mewbaby?  
  
MEWBABY: *floating up near the ceiling* *giggles*  
  
MR F: Take a seat. *Mewbaby immediately grabs a chair and flys out the window* *Sigh* They don't pay me enough for this job. *calls the rest of the roll uneventfully... well nearly uneventfully* Quiff!  
  
QUIFF: **Zzzzzzzzzzzz...**  
  
MR F: QUIFF!  
  
QUIFF: **AAH! Oh man, I was having this awesome dream! I was driving a Holden, and then suddenly...** *sees the look on the teacher's face* **Um, um... negative four?**  
  
*the rest of the class starts laughing*  
  
MR F: I suggest you go to bed earlier tonight Quiff... Slash!  
  
SLASH: **Not here!** *the rest of the gang start laughing*  
  
MR F: One more smart comment and you all go to the principal's office... Sparky!  
  
SPARKY: **Here (unfortunately)**  
  
MR F: Pardon?  
  
SPARKY: *innocently* **I said here.**  
  
MR F: Thunder!  
  
THUNDER: **I'm still at home in bed.**  
  
MR F: That's it! All of you go to the principal!  
  
THUNDER: **But we don't know the way...**  
  
MR F: *Sigh* Alright, you can have one more chance... Now I'm going to give you your locker numbers... *tells them their numbers and they go to put their stuff away*  
  
SPARKY: **Wow, what are the odds of us all getting lockers next to each other?**  
  
PIKAPIN: **Hey, mine has no door!**  
  
CUTIE: **At least yours is at the bottom... I can't reach mine!**  
  
QUIFF: **Whoa! Mine really reeks!**  
  
*suddenly, Mewbaby comes flying back down the hallway... and knocks Thunder headfirst into Quiff's locker*  
  
THUNDER: **Whoa, you're right! It stinks in here! And I know why...** *trys to get out* **Hey, can some one gimme a hand here?** *the rest of the gang grab Thunder's tail and pull... finally he pops out and they all whang into the wall* **Look! An old banana!** *holds up an old mouldy black squishy smelly banana* **Think it's still edible?**  
  
GARLIC: **Ew! Don't eat it Thunder!**  
  
THUNDER: **Ah well...** *throws it over his shoulder. Unfortunately, it lans right in front of Mr Forsythe, who is coming out of the classroom carrying a huge pile of books. He slips on it and falls over, and the books fall on top of him.* **Uh oh...**  
  
~DONG! DONG! DONG!~  
  
SLASH: **Saved by the bell! RUN!!!**  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
What'd ya think? I know the school thing's been done before. This whole thing is based on stuff that happens at my school... Maybe I should do a school camp one...  
By the way, it's okay to give anonymous reviews but I prefer ya to have a name... 


	2. English Escapades!

HIGH SCHOOL HIJINX!  
Part 2: English Escapades!  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own school... if I did it wouldn't exist and then I wouldn't own it so then it would exist and then I'd own it and it then wouldn't exist but then if it didn't I wouldn't own it and then it'd exist... Argh! Anyway, I own Pokémon 'coz I'm Nintendo and Gamefreak etc. There now you can't sue me for plagarism, you can sue me for impersonation.  
  
Period one: English! Actually, I used to have a double period of English in the morning on Mondays... *shuddering* but that was ages ago. Anyway, the Pokémon go to english class... and stuff happens. Just read!  
  
  
THUNDER: *walking down the hallway* **English first period. This is cruelty to Pokémon! We should call the RSPCP!** (A/N RSPCP stands for Royal Society for the Protection of Cruelty to Pokémon or whatever it is)  
  
GARLIC: **We won't get to English anyway. We're lost!**  
  
SPARKY: **He's right you know. We have no idea where we're going.**  
  
THUNDER: **Sure we do. We're going to room W3**   
  
CUTIE: **Where's that?**  
  
THUNDER: **Uhhh...**  
  
SLASH: **Guys, Mewbaby's gone again!**  
  
QUIFF: **I think she went the RIGHT WAY...**  
  
MEWBABY: **There you guys are! What are you doing way over here? Class is this way** *flys off in the opposite direction. The classroom is actually right next to their form room...*  
***  
THUNDER: *in classroom* **We finally made it to class. Whoopee.**   
  
~DONG! DONG! DONG!~  
  
*teacher comes in*  
  
TEACHER: Hello 7.....  
  
SPARKY: **G**  
  
TEACHER: 7G. I knew that. My name's Mr Williams. I don't know all your names so forgive me... *goes on and on in the typical teacher way*  
  
QUIFF: **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**  
  
*Mr W goes out of the classroom to get something*  
  
THUNDER: *makes a paper aeroplane and flys it to Slash* **Check this out!**  
  
SLASH: *catches it and looks at it* **I could make a better one!**  
  
*soon there are paper planes flying all over the room. One gets stuck on a high window ledge*  
  
PIKAPIN: **Ah, my plane's stuck!**  
  
CUTIE: **I'll get it!** *climbs up onto the window ledge. Just then the teacher comes in*  
  
MR W: What are you doing up there?!  
  
CUTIE: *startled, he slips* **Whoa, whoa, waaaaaaah!** *falls onto the window. It's not shut properly so it opens and he falls straight out the window*  
  
*suddenly a paper plane flys right into Mr W's head*  
  
MR W: Who threw that? *silence* Well then, I guess everyone will have to write an essay on 'Why I Should Not Throw Paper Planes Around The Classroom'.  
  
CLASS: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!**  
***  
*25 minutes later*  
  
MR W: Time up! *collects the essays and starts reading them out*  
"'Why I Shouldn't Throw Paper Planes Around The Classroom' by Thunder.  
  
I shouldn't throw paper planes around the classroom because it's fun and in school fun is illegal. Also Cutie falls out windows and Mr W gets even more brain damage than he already has and it's really funny the look on his face when he got hit by that plane and I think it was mine and man was that funny I've gotta try that in my other classes..."  
  
THUNDER!  
  
THUNDER: **Uh oh... **  
  
MR W: I'M GIVING YOU A LUNCHTIME DETENTION!  
  
THUNDER: **Which one of us is Thunder?**  
  
MR W: DON'T BE SMART! Now go to the principal's office. *Thunder leaves... in the opposite direction to the principal's office...*  
  
"'........' by Quiff.  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...."  
  
QUIFF!  
  
QUIFF: **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-huh?! Wha?! Aw man, I was having the Holden dream again....** *sees the teacher's face* **Ummm... pi = 3.1416??? Umm... 1 000 000 000 squared is 31622.7766016837933199889354443272?**  
  
MR W: Huh????? *very confused*  
  
GARLIC: **How the heck could she write 'zzzzz' if she was asleep?** *Slash laughs silently to himself* **Oh honestly Slash...** *starts laughing.*  
  
*soon the whole gang knows the joke (apart from Thunder and Cutie) and are laughing*  
  
MR W: Silence! *reads another one*  
  
"'Why I Shouldn't etc' by Slash.  
  
I dunno. The End."  
  
Slash... you can write this properly for homework.  
  
SLASH: **Aaaaaaaaaaaa-**  
  
~DONG DONG! DONG!~  
  
SLASH: **-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**  
*all the way to the next class*  
-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw**  
QUIFF: **Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!**  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
What happened to Thunder and Cutie? What's the next class? How will I kill Tracy next? I know all the answers, and you don't!  
By the way, if you happen to be reading this Mewberries, please email me I have to ask you something...  
And whoever that mullet-head was who was bashing Brock in his/her review just to annoy me, I'll get you, somehow................................................................................................................................. 


End file.
